Aldosterone is a steroid hormone secreted in the adrenal cortex. In primary cells of the distal tubules and collecting ducts of the kidney, aldosterone binding to the mineralocorticoid receptor (MR) results in the retention of sodium and water and excretion of potassium, which in turn leads to increased blood pressure. Aldosterone also causes inflammation that leads to fibrosis and remodeling in the heart, vasculature and kidney. This inflammation may proceed by MR-dependent as well as MR-independent mechanisms (Gilbert, K. C. et al., Curr. Opin. Endocrinol. Diabetes Obes., vol. 17, 2010, pp. 199-204).
Mineralocorticoid receptor antagonists (MRAs), such as spironolactone and eplerenone, have been used previously to block the effects of aldosterone binding to MR. When given in addition to standard therapies such as angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors and loop diuretics, the nonselective MRA spironolactone and the selective MRA eplerenone significantly reduced morbidity and mortality in patients with heart failure or myocardial infarction (Pitt, B. et al., New Engl. J. Med., vol. 341, 1999, pp. 709-717; Pitt, B. et al., New Engl. J. Med., vol. 348, 2003, pp. 1382-1390). However, the nonselective MRA spironolactone can also bind to and act at other steroid receptors, and as a consequence its use is associated with sexual side effects such as gynecomastia, dysmenorrhoea and impotence (Pitt, B. et al., New Engl. J. Med., vol. 341, 1999, pp. 709-717; MacFadyen, R. J. et al., Cardiovasc. Res., vol. 35, 1997, pp 30-34; Soberman, J. E. et al., Curr. Hypertens. Rep., vol. 2, 2000, pp 451-456). Additionally, both spironolactone and eplerenone are known to cause elevated plasma potassium levels (hyperkalemia) and elevated aldosterone levels.
An alternative method of blocking the effects of aldosterone is to inhibit its biosynthesis. CYP11B2 is a mitochondrial cytochrome P450 enzyme that catalyzes the final oxidative steps in the conversion of 11-deoxycorticosterone, a steroidal precursor, to aldosterone (Kawamoto, T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 89, 1992, pp. 1458-1462). Compounds that inhibit CYP11B2 should thus inhibit the formation of aldosterone. Such compounds, particularly those of nonsteroidal structure, should provide the beneficial effects of MRAs, without the adverse effects derived from steroid receptor binding or MR-independent inflammatory pathways. The art has recognized that reducing aldosterone levels by inhibiting aldosterone synthase could represent a new pharmaceutical strategy that might be useful in treating a disorder or disease characterized by increased stress hormone levels and/or decreased androgen hormone levels in a patient (WO2011/088188 to Novartis). Compounds possessing this activity might be expected to treat disease states such as heart failure, cachexia, acute coronary syndrome, Cushing's syndrome or metabolic syndrome.
CYP11B1 is a related enzyme that catalyzes the formation of glucocorticoids, such as cortisol, an important regulator of glucose metabolism. Because human CYP11B2 and CYP11B1 are greater than 93% homologous, it is possible for nonselective compounds to inhibit both enzymes (Kawamoto, T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, vol. 89, 1992, pp 1458-1462; Taymans, S. E. et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., vol. 83, 1998, pp 1033-1036). It would be preferable, however, for therapeutic agents to selectively inhibit CYP11B2 and the formation of aldosterone with diminished inhibition of, or affect on, CYP11B1 and the production of cortisol.
WO 2009/135651 to Elexopharm describes 6-pyridin-3yl-3,4,-dihydro-1H-quinolin-2-one derivatives as being CYP11B2 inhibitors. Two compounds described therein are lactam derivatives of the formula:
Structurally similar lactam and thiolactam compounds are disclosed by Lucas et al., J. Med. Chem. 2008, 51, 8077-8087; those compounds are said to be potential inhibitors of CYP11B2. Lucas et al. in J. Med. Chem. 2011, 54, 2307-2309 describes certain pyridine substituted 3,4-dihydro-1H-quinolin-2-ones as being highly potent as selective inhibitors of CYP11B2. An abstract of a dissertation reports that a series of novel heterocyclic-substituted 4,5-dihydro-[1,2,4]triazolo[4,3a]quinolones was evaluated for its aldosterone synthase activity; one of the compounds is reported as exhibiting excellent selectivity of CYP11B2 over CYP11B1.
Benzimidazole derivatives are also known in the art to treat various disease states. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,208 to Aventis Pharmaceuticals describes compounds of the formula:
wherein R1 is an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl group and A5 is H or alkyl. These compounds are said to be kinase inhibitors. Other benzimidazoles derivatives are known in the art. For example, WO 2012/012478 to Merck describes benzimidazole analogues as having the ability to CYP11B2. WO2002/46168 A1 to AstraZeneca describes benzimidazoles derivatives that are useful in the treatment or prophylaxis of Alzheimer's disease, anxiety disorders, depressive disorders, osteoporosis, cardiovascular disease, rheumatoid arthritis or prostate cancer. US2007/0270420 A1 to Vertex Pharmaceuticals describes benzimidazole compounds that are useful of inhibitors of GSK-3 and Lck protein kineases. Other benzimidazole derivatives are described in US 2009/0018124 A1, WO2004/082638 A1, WO2008/073451 A1 and US 2005/0272756 A1.
Novartis in US 2010/0261698 A1 describes indole derivatives of the formula:
Novartis indicates that these compounds inhibit aldosterone synthase and may be useful in the treatment of disease states such as heat failure and hypertension. In WO2010/130,796 A1 and WO2011/061168, Novartis discloses aryl-pyridine derivatives that are said to inhibit aldosterone synthase.
US 2009/0221591 A1 to Universitat des Saarlandes also discloses compounds that inhibit CYP11B1 and CYP11B2. WO 2009/135651 to Universitat des Saarlandes teaches that compounds of the formula:
possess the ability to inhibit aldosterone synthase.
WO1999/400094 Bayer AG discloses oxazolidinones with azol-containing tricycles as having antibacterial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,825 to Takeda describes histone deacetylase inhibitors of the formulaZ-Q-L-Mwhere Q is a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ring, L is a substituent providing between 0-10 atoms separation between M and the remainder of the compound, M is a substituent capable of complexing with a deacetylase catalytic site and/or metal ion, and Z is list of bicyclic groups, including, but not limited to:
where X is CR12 or N. These compounds are said to be useful in treating cell-proliferative diseases such as, for example, leukemia, melanoma, bladder cancer, etc.